Sen Terumī
Sen Terumī (てるみセン, Terumii Sen) was a famous shinobi ranked jōnin from Kirigakure. Member of Terumī clan and husband of Sanae. Background Sen deeply loved his nephews. Along with Sanae, they took care of Mei and Kasumi when Tomoe died and developed special bonds with them. Since Toshiro wasn't able to deal with Kasumi and didn't spend time with her unlike he did with Mei, Sen become a father figure for her. Because of this, the relationship with his niece became precious to him. Kasumi even cried when Sen died despite not showing any emotion while doing it. Sen also cared deeply about the clan reputation and worked hard to preserve it. He was stern and strict with his own training, due to this he has earned his position as an Anbu squad leader. Because of this, at some point Mitsuo called him Lava Shadow as an allusion to the kekkei genkai of the clan and his work from the shadows as Anbu. As an Anbu commander Sen accomplished some dangerous missions but he found death only on the battlefield of the Third Shinobi World War. According to Yagura, his death was a terrible loss for Kirigakure and weakened its Anbu forces. Personality Sen was a shrewd person who always think before do anything. He was very loving with his family carring with his wife. Sen was also prone to worrying about his nephews and was very interested in having children of his own, revealing strong paternal instincts as he has shown frequently with Kasumi. He was very calm and patient with kids. He enjoyed watching the stars with them and talk about some of those stars while watching. Most of the kids didn't pay much attention to this but Kasumi did when she realized he wasn't actually talking about stars but about life in general. However Sen had a brutal, cold and calculating side when he was on missions. His nationalistic nature led him to never showed mercy towards the enemies of Kirigakure. Sen felt responsible for his team beyond the individual choices of its members. Because of this empathy his subordinates and comrades tended to develop friendly relations with him quickly. Appearance Sen was a tall man with short straight red hair. He had a scar on the left side of his lips and a thin face shape. Sen eyes were bluish green and whenever he wasn't wearing Kirigakure's regular uniform he rather traditional clothes. Abilities He was a talented and well trained shinobi. As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a liquid state of lava. Unlike most members of his clan, he liked to use weapons and fighting at a close range with his katar. He used to incorporate Ninjutsu techniques to his Taijutsu style. Later on Kasumi would take this concept and shape a similar fighting style. It was well known that Sen was the second most powerful shinobi from the Terumī clan, being supperpass only by Toshiro. Third Shinobi World War Sen became famous during the war managing to exterminate entire hordes of Konohagakure's shinobis under numerical disadvantage. At some point, he saw Ao when he gained a Byakugan from a Hyūga clan member he killed during the war, which in term lead him to be known as "Byakugan Killer", sensing that Sen was on his team at the time. Trivia *He always wanted children but Sanae was not so sure about that. He died without becoming a father. *His favourite food was kaiseki while his less favourite was tonkatsu . *He treasured the origami figures Sanae used to craft for him. *His hobbies included spending time with his nephews and watching the stars. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT